


Never again!!!.... okay maybe once more.

by Ninoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheel Sex, I Don't Even Know, I cant english, I wrote this instead of homework, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Semi-Public Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninoo/pseuds/Ninoo
Summary: Eren finally convinces Levi to take him on a theme park date which Levi is still firmly against. Things go on smoothly until all Levi's scares are proven. Will they be scared for life or would they use this as a once in a lifetime opportunity to fuck with a fantastic view?





	Never again!!!.... okay maybe once more.

After so much begging and pleading Eren finally convinced Levi to go on a theme park date with him. He bounced on his feet while pulling Levi from the ticket booth.  
"Would you stop pulling me you brat, I'm too old for all this, you are too old for this!! can't we just have a quiet and mature house date, that way we could even cuddle and shit" Levi released a long sigh as he saw where Eren was pulling him to "A Ferris wheel why am I not surprised " he muttered.  
Eren turned to Levi and gave him those beady bedroom eyes he always had when he wanted something "We can cuddle in there you know and other shit too" he said winking.

They walked into the Ferris wheel booth which had Levi reaching for Eren "Hey are you sure these things are safe, come on we can always go to that waffle house you love so much, huh love, bright eyes." Eren ignored Levi while admiring the view as they went up "Levi lookie, we can see our apartment from here!!! That's so cool!!." Levi sat down and closed his eyes re-thinking his life choices. He turned to Eren seeing the man stretching out the window. "Hey brat that's dangerous, I'm too young to be widowed, sit your pretty arse back down!"

Eren sat next to Levi and sprawled himself on him "Hey Levi, do you ever think of how it would if we were the only two people in the world, cause I feel like that right now." Levi smirked while staring at Eren, no matter how long they've been together Eren always had a way of pulling he's heartstring. He gave Eren a kiss on his forehead "I always feel that way when I'm with you brat, you have no idea." 

Eren smiled up at Levi and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "I love you so much Levi you have no idea how m............." Levi shrieked when the booth stopped moving and started rocking. "Eren babe I thought you said these things were a hundred percent safe." Eren pulled Levi to himself " maybe this is normal, oh! there's a phone in here I'll ask them what the problem is just breath ok" Eren tried to reassure his boyfriend while cursing himself for bringing Levi here when he how scared he was of heights.

He reached for the phone when he heard it ring "Hello? yes, yes, we're ok, huh what do you mean technical difficulties!" Levi looked up at the phone with contempt as if it was the cause of all his problems "give me that!" he said while he swiped the phone from Eren. "Look I don't know what kind of operation you're running here, but this is not what I fucking signed up for" Levi barked at the maintenance man." "I want out of this shitty hellhole immediately."

Eren went to rub Levi's back when he noticed Levi hyperventilating "Hey hey love its ok just breath in and out I'm right here ok, look at me." 

Eren was trying his best to calm Levi down, but Levi kept retreating to a corner which made the booth rock more. "Ok Levi will be stuck here for a little longer, while they fix this thing up ok, "Eren said while pulling Levi's hands from his eyes" look doesn't it feel like we're the only ones in the world right now? it's just you and me." 

At that Levi opened his eyes and peered at Eren while scoffing "bet you're embarrassed to be with someone like me right, why can't I act fucking normal." Eren sighed being used to his boyfriend downgrading himself "hey love there is nothing wrong with you, you are fucking perfect and the best thing that has ever happened to me" Eren said while pecking Levi's jaw "I love love love you so much ok."

Levi scowled while pushing Eren’s face "ok brat stop slobbering on me I love you too ok" Levi said while smirking, he bent Eren's chin towards him and gave him a chaste kiss and another and another. Eren kissed Levi deeper while switched their positions, so he was straddling the shorter man. Levi's tongue grazed Eren's lips for entrance and Eren opened up taking him deeper. They went on with Eren continually tugging on Levi's tongue and Levi exploring Eren's mouth. 

Levi tugged on Eren's hair, and Eren moaned into his mouth. Eren began peeling Levi clothes off him "Eren Eren wait" Eren paused undoing levis belt "what?!." Levi raised his eyebrows "You're not thinking of us fucking in here right." Eren looked at him shocked" of course we are" he said while kissing Levi's clothed erection. Levi's groaned and pulled Eren's hair making the younger man moan into Levi's hardening length.

Eren pulled down levis pants watching his cock spring to life, he stroked the length spreading pre-cum. He kissed the tip of the erection watching as Levi stiffened a moan. Levi watched as his cock disappeared little by little into Erens little mouth, he could never understand how that little mouth made him come undone each time.

Eren began bobbing up and down levis length effortlessly taking the older man deeper, he felt Levi pull his hair back "Eren I'm about to" Eren continued sucking Levi and fonding his balls, knowing the man was about to come. "Hah hah even I'm gonna" Eren swallowed everything not letting any drop not letting any go to waste.  
Levi tried to steady his breath while he watched Eren hungrily, the boy was trying to take his clothes off and failing "come here brat" Levi took off Eren's shirt and pants, he watched as the younger man's cock sprung out of their confinement already glistering with precome.  
Eren spread his legs on the chair while stroking his length lazily while staring at Levi "do I have to tell you what to do huh Levi?" Levi frowned went to Eren; he didn't make it far before the booth started rocking. 

"Look at me Levi, it just you and me here, come on." Levi put two fingers in Eren's mouth and watched as the man hungrily sucked on them while staring at Levi with lust.

Levi looked at Eren's puckered hole and watched as his finger disappeared into the tight heat. Eren groaned in impatience "Levi! More". Levi put in another finger and started spreading the younger man. He added another finger and stretched the brunette more. Eren couldn't stop he's moaning, he knew the other passengers could hear them but right now it was only himself and Levi and a goddamn fantastic view. 

Levi removed his fingers and pulled eren's face towards him, kissing the man deeper and deeper. "ah Levi please, I need you" Levi groaned as he slowly entered the brunettes tight passage. " Ah Levi hah so full" Levi groaned while settling in the tight heat. Levi kissed Eren's neck and jaw while waiting for the man to loosen up. " hah Levi move, please."  
Levi pulled out to the tip before slamming back into the younger man "Ung Eren fuck, so tight " Levi pulled out an slammed in again continuously, he fucked the brunette slow and hard. He felt the booth rocking but couldn't care less about it "fuck Levi! Fuck right there! more hah hah."

Meanwhile; "Announcement!! the Ferris wheel is now closed out for technical reasons, If you have a companion currently in the Ferris wheel, please stand in a single file and state their names."

"Mummy" the little boy tugged his mom's dress, " yes dear is something wrong." The boy pointed at the highest booth in the Ferris wheel "mommy why is that one shaking a lot" the lady looked at what her son was pointing out and shook her head "that is love in its rawest form, my love, you'll understand when you're older."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no excuses I'm just that horrible at writing). forgive meヽ║ ˘ _ ˘ ║ノ


End file.
